


can you handle a love affair?

by darkhpotato



Series: Can you... [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Tease, Engagement, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhpotato/pseuds/darkhpotato
Summary: Taeyong is in rage, he just came from the dinner date with his annoying fiancé. His mother organized another date hoping that he and his future husband will get along. No matter what he do, he really hates Jung Jaehyun’s guts, he despise his evil smile although he’s one hell of a gorgeous man. His attitudes just degrade all the physical attributes that he carries. All the gossips that he heard about him are somehow true; he’s attractive but deadly and has a ruthless tongue.And he isn’t his type.Someone else already captured his attention and that’s where he is heading right now, with a bottle of wine in hand. They don’t really have something to celebrate, more off to cool his anger down, but seeing Johnny will ease all his anger and worries away
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Can you... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916518
Kudos: 18





	can you handle a love affair?

**Author's Note:**

> this time its JohnYong :)  
> forgive my mistakes..

Taeyong is in rage, he just came from the dinner date with his annoying fiancé. His mother organized another date hoping that he and his future husband will get along. No matter what he do, he really hates Jung Jaehyun’s guts, he despise his evil smile although he’s one hell of a gorgeous man. His attitudes just degrade all the physical attributes that he carries. All the gossips that he heard about him are somehow true; he’s attractive but deadly and has a ruthless tongue.

And he isn’t his type.

Someone else already captured his attention and that’s where he is heading right now, with a bottle of wine in hand. They don’t really have something to celebrate, more off to cool his anger down, but seeing Johnny will ease all his anger and worries away.

He parked his car in front of the 7th storey building, in this apartment complex where Johnny lives when he moves out from their house when he was eighteen. He was so against that time, he can’t bear not to see Johnny every day, he loves spending his morning coffee together with Johnny. Johnny’s mother is a cook on their mansion, a stay in, he brought young Johnny with her when he was ten, his grandmother passed away that time. He had no one to take care of him.

They were aloof that time, but things got changed when Johnny went to the same school with him courtesy of his parents. Johnny was like a bodyguard to him that he show off to his friends and classmate, at one point he even called him his dog and that he is holding his leash for Johnny do everything that he asked him to do.

He felt ashamed thinking about it now and said sorry to Johnny so many times, but that taller man said he didn’t mind. Johnny was so soft spoken and kind and a good cook just like his mother. But Johnny is intelligent and ambitious he wants to be a lawyer and Taeyong promise to support him.

He rang the doorbell three times in a row, but he heard no sign from anyone from the inside. He furrow his brows, Johnny mentioned that he will working on a paper due two days from now, he might fell asleep while working on it.

He wanted to unlocked the door so bad, if only Johnny listened to him that they should change his locked before, he hates that he always forget his keys, the keys that he force Johnny to give him a spare.

He had no choice but to pull out his phone and dial his number, three rings and the other line answered.

He almost ready his sweet voice but stepped back when he heard a familiar irritating voice that isn’t own by Johnny.

“Hi Prince Taeyong.” The other line greeted excitedly, he has so many questions ready in mind, like why do you have Johnny’s phone? Why do you answer my call? Don’t you know about privacy and why are you together when I specifically told you to stay away from Johnny?

“Where is Johnny?” his angered doubled.

“My Johnny? He’s here enjoying my company, why are you calling if I may ask?” The answer was rather sweetly, spouting malice from his voice, if only he’s in front of this tiny creature he will surely dig his nails in his pretty face. He really falls to his most hated person on earth next to Jaehyun.

“He’s not yours Ten!” Taeyong shouted, he wants the other party to go deaf because of his outburst. He doesn’t like it when someone claimed Johnny, they have no rights. It was only him, it’s only him that have the every right too. Johnny spent most of his times with him, he knows him best as much as Johnny knows him and he must now that he’s mad right now, so mad for not listening to him for still hanging out with that little Thai friend of him who sees him more than just a friend. He can’t trust Ten’s sultry look at Johnny, it’s the same way like how he looks at Johnny, and it takes one to know one.

“Then who is he belongs too? Don’t tell me to you? The whole nation knows that you’re engage to some gorgeous and rich businessman. You can’t have all the gorgeous men in the world Taeyong, you can only pick one. And I advise you to dropped Jonny, I am more than willing to pick him up.”

He dropped the call and run as fast as he could base on the background noise, he knows where he can find Johnny and he will have the taste of his anger later, that after he deal with nosy Ten.

There is no way the he will do that.

He will never drop Johnny. It’s only a fucking engagement, he still has time to change his future and he will do everything to change his fate.

…

Since Johnny came back from the bathroom, Ten’s been acting weirdly, giving him strange glances.

He was busy in his home, making himself busy on his paperwork to not to think of other things, such things like Taeyong going on a date with his fiancé, when Ten called him to hangout in Kun’s bar. He needed the distraction that’s why he dropped all his school work.

But still being here, he can’t help but still think on what are they doing right now, did Taeyong had a good time, where are they now? Are they up to something that he and Taeyong do when they are alone? But who is he to get jealous or get mad, he’s only a past time for Taeyong, someone who satisfy his needs. They don’t really have a level aside from him being Taeyong’s bodyguard rather than a friend, a name that’s sound better than being Taeyong’s dog.

But who is he to complain? Every moment that he spent with Taeyong is so precious for him and he knows it will soon come to an end. They will have to end whatever, or anything that they have right now.

Ten glance at his wristwatch, still carrying that smirk that irks him, he whispered something to Kun , Kun get up from his seat telling Johnny that he needs to do something in his office.

He was left alone with Ten, and being alone with Ten screams danger.

“So? You’re phone, its dead.” It was then that he notice his phone in front of Ten, he took it and put it in his leather jacket, not bothering to checked.

Ten sat beside him being extra close, he clings into his right arm, his small head in his shoulder..

“What do you want?” he asked after taking a gulp from his beer.

“Nothing, I just missed my Johnny, don’t you miss me?” he laugh at his best friend’s clinginess, if he didn’t know better he will be guilty right now , but he knew Ten, he’s been in love with Kun since grade school. They were friends before he transferred school, they didn’t lost contact although they are living in different district , occasionally they met, and went to the same university although taking different courses. When Kun acquired this bar they have a place to hang out too.

“You’re creeping me out.” He looked at Ten, the hair on his nape are really standing. He had no idea what scheme he is up to this time.

“Can you massage my waist? Kun was so devious last night that he groped me real hard that I barely walk and took me 4 pain killers to stand up. “Johnny can’t help but laugh at Kun, he knows that their quiet friend has a devil inside him and he will never question that. It was Ten who took his arm and place on his waist. Other’s will think that they have a relationship or something but Ten’s too loyal to Kun although he can act silly most of the time and Johnny being his favorite victim, glad that Kun don’t get easily jealous.

But someone is, from _his side_.

In just a split second, Ten was pulled away from him and a mad Taeyong is standing in front of him, shooting daggers. On impulse he raises both his hands to surrender.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay the fuck away?” Taeyong spat at Ten, the smaller one look so amused, devilish grin plastered on his face while eyeing him and Taeyong.

“Taeyong, darling you can’t separate us, Johnny is bound to be with me.” Ten said exaggeratedly with his palm pointing at himself which anger Taeyong more.

“You have no right to answer his phone, you have no right to him!” Taeyong pointing his fingers at Ten.

“Really, you should know that yourself too.” Ten responses cockily, they’re certainly getting attentions now.

“Guys there are looking at us, please keep it low, no matter what it is.” Taeyong look at him angrily, while Ten, Ten still have that silly grin that he possess earlier. Now he’s putting piece by piece together and he can’t wait to strangle Ten, but not in front of Taeyong, nor Kun.

“Rather than keeping it low, why can’t you stay away from him Taeyong, we all know you’ re engage and you cannot use Johnny forever. You belong to someone else, and Johnny will, Johnny will find someone else that belongs to him.”

Taeyong hold Ten’s collar, Johnny wanted to slapped Ten at that moment, instead of getting scared, Ten has the courage to provoke Taeyong more.

“Johnny belongs to me; he’s mine, no matter what happen I will make sure that he belongs to me. Am I making myself clear?”

“No you’re not.” Before Taeyong could do something that he might regret, Johnny took Ten away from him and put his crazy friend behind him. “What are you doing to him; will you make him your lover once you get married? Don’t be so selfish Taeyong let Johnny live his life away from your complicated world.”

Johnny can tell that Taeyong is ready to kill his friend, before that happened he stand in between them, begging Taeyong to calm down, because no one can calm Ten aside from Kun who’s nowhere in sight.

“Taeyong please?” Taeyong’s death glare transferred to him.

“Let’s go.” Taeyong grab his arm and dragged him outside to his car, instead of opening the driver seat, Taeyong open the backseat of his car and pushed Johnny inside before he enter. He was surprised when Taeyong straddled him and grabbed his face and forces his lips to him. He was taken aback but response to his kisses nonetheless, because he has a weak soul and heart for Taeyong, he just can’t deny Taeyong, no matter what he does, he maybe engages to another man or not. He’s crazy over him as much as he is too him. But Taeyong is unreachable, but every time they kiss like this, he can feel that it’s easy to have him, that they are equal.

Maybe it was true, he really hold him in his neck.

Can Johnny really believe his words?

They belong to a different world, Taeyong being rich and him having nothing, he’s just an aspiring lawyer in his second year. He still has so many things to learn and he has nothing to offer.

Maybe he owns Taeyong’s heart, but will that be enough from this cruel world when money and power makes the world go round?

Taeyong kisses was hurry, his other hands groping his manhood, he’s in a rush to feel him.

“Taeyong we’re outside.” Johnny reminds him, they can’t be reckless, what if there were eyes following Taeyong? Johnny is worried about him. Taeyong didn’t stop kissing him in his neck while his hand busy removing his belt.

“Taeyong?” This is not so him, usually he has a counter attack or words to spit at him. Johnny grabbed his arm to stop him and search for eyes. Taeyong’s anger turn to sadness, his eyes are filled with tears. Johnny’s heart aches, he wipes his tears away.

“What’s wrong Tae?”

“I’m engage but I can’t let you go Johnny, Ten was right I am selfish but I want you Johnny. I don’t want Jaehyun that bastard or anyone, I only want you, can you please trust me? I will do everything for us to be together in the end? Can you promise that?” Johnny nods, Taeyong smile finally, although uncertain of their future, at that moment he just wants to see Taeyong smile.

“But if, and only if I didn’t succeed, can you do me a favor instead?”

Johnny nods again, like a puppet he can obey Taeyong’s every request.

“Johnny, Can you handle a love affair?” asked Taeyong while showering his neck with tiny kisses.

It was a dangerous demand, against man and heaven’s virtues, but Johnny is just a human.

Blinded by love and lust, a dangerous combination.

If having Taeyong this close, maybe, just maybe, Johnny can handle everything even a forbidden love.

….

**Author's Note:**

> this series will have four works...  
> the final work will be the combination of the three stories.


End file.
